


Our job

by valerierosemberg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Castiel Angst, Castiel Needs a Hug, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester From Hell, Could Be Canon, Crowley (mentioned) - Freeform, Episode: s08e17 Goodbye Stranger, Everyone in supernatural needs a hug, M/M, Michael (mentioned) - Freeform, Naomi Being a Dick, Naomi's pov, Non-Graphic Torture, Non-Graphic Violence, Poor Castiel, Psychological Torture, Raphael (mentioned) - Freeform, from season four to season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valerierosemberg/pseuds/valerierosemberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi's point of view through the journey Castiel had since rescuing Dean from Hell to the failed attempt of breaking the bond between them.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Or. Ever wonder what Naomi did during all that time until she got a hold on Cas?<br/>Well, I apparently did, so here's the result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our job

**Author's Note:**

> Needed to clear my mind from the news from yesterday, so I gave a try to something I don't usually do.
> 
> Hope you like this.

She had done what was best, right?

Of curse she had, it was her job!

And no one gave her more job than that tiny little soldier who always stepped out of the lines; but it had never gone this far.

It had been hundreds of years since he last broke lines and Michael had started to trust he would finally stop, but she knew it was just a matter of time.

And it happened, the day the petty angel flew through the ashes of his fallen brothers and sisters and slayed the demons on his path, they thought the plan wouldn't work, that he would arrive before the man broke, he did it with such conviction it may have resembled human passion. Michael said it was probably because he took his mission seriously, but she knew better.

She couldn't be the only one who noticed the awe and useless sentiment sound on his voice when he repeated the cry of victory once he laid his hands on the human, or the way he held said human against his chest so hard his grace left a mark upon his body and soul. She wasn't imagining the unneeded care he took when rebuilding the man, or the specks of green that stained the angel. Did she spoke about all this? Of course. Was she heard? No.

She observed the approaches and the glances, the proximity between them and the useless talks they had, she watched it all while expecting her orders to bring back the stupid soldier and teach him his place once more, but it never happened.

There was a moment of relief when they brought the angel back once he had gone too far, almost at the point of releasing the truth to the man, once the doubt had crept inside him and feeling started to develop, not just his usual admiration for the humans, but a bigger sentiment, a more dangerous one. She was getting ready and knew this work would be harder than the others, but it had to be done, but when they didn't sent him her way, when all he got was punishment and reminders of where his loyalty had to lay, she knew they were lost, for the specks were still there.

And she was right, of course, it was all futile and it wasn't very long before the green grew and the inflicted punishment was forgotten in favor of helping the little human once more. She thought it was over when the prophecy was fulfilled and the rebellious angel was dead.

There, she had been wrong. Enduring the wreck and panic Heaven suffered from the reluctance they received from both vessels was harder when her eyes fell on the somehow alive fugitive, now gone completely rogue and helping a lost cause without a hesitation, the green had now become a part of his grace and the dangerous feeling growing inside; she could only wait and hope the damage could be undone.

Their fate was almost complete, the battle was taking place and only a small detail was different, and everyone forgot about the still loose strings, everyone but her.

The horror and mayhem was bigger than what anyone could have predicted once the battle was interrupted and not only Lucifer, but also their guide and sword, Michael, was tossed into the very confinement of Hell itself. And it was all due to pointless rebellion and stubbornness.

Then they stopped watching the Earth, even she stopped and the angel that helped this happen returned home without anyone objecting; Heaven was falling apart and war was unleashed and blood of brothers and sisters was shed on the fields when Raphael tried to kept things under control and restart the much needed -and exaggerated called- Apocalypse. And who refused this natural event? Once again the answer was easy and predictable, the angel whose grace formed of light was stained with green of a human soul.

It was in the midst of battle when she started to notice the actions that were taken, the failed rise of the lost vessel, the talks with that disgusting creature who ruled Hell, the killing of monsters and the awakening of their so-called mother; but she uncovered the plan too late. Even when Raphael took the drastic measure of making an alliance with Crowley, they were lost.

The damage caused in Heaven was one so great and so beyond any horror anyone could experience, the only way to call it was a slaughter. And where was the owner of the sword who made that? On Earth, of course, drunk of power and ignorance; it wasn't a surprise when the Leviathans broke free and the angel was -again- declared dead.

It was an old trick when he came back and she would lie if she said it was a surprise, as well as hearing who was the one who found him. It sickened her the way his grace reacted to the very sight of the man, even more the response to the touch.

Why could he be free of the guilt of killing his own kind? Who gave him the right to lose himself in the comfort of ignorance and insanity?

Her rage was boiling in her when she saw them being sucked into the land of monsters, he had to answer in Heaven, to her.

That was why she sent for him at last, his punishment had to be greater, he owed his vessel, grace and life to them, and he would pay that debt even if she had to force him -especially if so.

More angels where lost but she finally had control over him, or so she thought right before seeing who the angel went for help. She decided to use that instead of trying to stop it.

It was a great pride she felt when she witnessed the way her every single command was accepted without hesitation, it was so big she stopped noticing the green.

She remember it, once again, the way one person was the one who always made the soldier become their slave, and she made the easiest decision she had ever done, that distraction had to go.

It would be a lie if she said she didn't found morbid pleasure in the thought of seeing that ant crushed by the very hand who killed and sinned for his well being.

It didn't go as planned.

Even in the training, the fear was in his eyes and no determination was found.

-No, I won't do it...I can't...I lo...

His voice was cut off by a pained screamed as the other angels killed the copy.

-Kill him, Castiel! You have no other choice.

Her voice was strong, she would not be disobeyed.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes and she turned around, muttering "Pathetic" under her breath and ordering the scenario be prepared once more.

The second, and third didn't went better, the copies acted like the man in almost every aspect, saying things she couldn't control, even if she wished to.

-Cas, don't let her do this, you have to snap out of it, please Cas...I...

She didn't care the end of those words, she snapped her fingers and its neck was broken.

Time after time, simple words such as "please", "don't", "Cas" and "family" would break the soldier to a million pieces and would leave him shattered on the ground begging for her to just kill him or even trying to do it himself a few times. She was pleased she had accidentally found a perfect punishment for him and kept repeating the words "I don't care, do it" to the pathetic form laying on the ground and hugging the lifeless body of the recently killed man.

It was upon the hundreds when the angel stopped crying and just stared at the ground, still unable to actually obey, but less resistance when they did it for him.

And it was on the thousands when he started picking his angel blade to try and harm the copies, not daring to look at them in the eye.

He finally did it, he finally managed to overcome his stupid emotions and kill the useless life form without hesitation or regret, efficiently and sure. She was so proud of herself in that moment.

But it was all lost when it came to the final test.

The angel failed once more and the connection between her and Castiel broke.

Before she started wondering what had gone wrong, she saw it.

In all those years she had taken notice of the green on the angel's grace and the way it acted when near the man who owned that color, but not even once she saw the later. His soul had pieces of grace too, all fitting perfectly in every single crack it had, and the way it reacted to the angel's sight, voice and touch, it was almost violent the way it reached out for more, the way it fought to leave and join the other's physical and supernal space. Like that she realized what she had done wrong.

She had underestimated those dangerous feelings.

She had forgotten Dean Winchester loved Castiel too.

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who has no social life, an amazing fixation with destiel and her country will release season 11 tomorrow night?  
> This woman!
> 
> Sadly, there's little I can do with what happened, so I'm trying to distract myself from feeling bad.
> 
>  
> 
> And if you need this, stay strong and remember we're all a family and I love you guys.


End file.
